Through the Eyes of Hatred
by Azzina
Summary: What did the other lionesses of Pride Rock think of the birth of Simba and Kiara? What would a rogue lioness think? A look through the eyes of Shari, a rogue of the birth of Simba and Kiara. And then of her own death.


**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me EXCEPT for Shari. She is copyright me and me only. All of the other character belong to Disney.**

----------

_My name is Shari. I come from a long line of Outland lionesses. Yet I left them to join Pride Rock. I shall never know if I made the right choice. But Mufusa let me in out of the goodness in his heart. As I have heard, he thinks that every lion deserves a chance and that even the meanest lion can change. Of course, he also thinks that his brother Taka, more commonly known as Scar, can never become good. _

_I don't believe in all the social ways of these lions from Pride Rock. I think birthing should be done privately, away from others. I was taught different than these lions. I myself was born in private, away from a crowd. My mother loved me, and yet, as I grew older she ignored me. Ignored me and gave all of her attention to my sister, Zira. Zira was stronger than me, and more likely to have cubs, and be a queen. That is why I left and joined Pride Rock, to get a fair chance in life. Or so I thought. I was still ignored, but yet I felt better and somehow worse.  _

_I lived a short life. And it wasn't enjoyable._

----------

I turned away. It wasn't right, watching the birth of the cub. Even if I did want to watch, the other lionesses crowded around Sarabi as she gave birth to the prince. 

"He's so adorable." "What a sweet cub." "Congratulations, Sarabi!" It was too much for me. I listened to the other lionesses talking about the new cub and walked off. I walked to the edge Pride Rock, then walked back and down. I laid at the bottom, listening to the other animals' gossip about the new prince. "I think there are two cubs." "No no, there are five!" "Which one will be King?" "Well, why not a princess." I snarled, blocking the other animals' talk from my thoughts. 

I was getting bored. I sat up and walked back up to the top of Pride Rock. The others were all gathered around Sarabi. And pushed my way through and looked at the cub. He was small, smaller then the cubs I had seen in the Outlands. He didn't even look like he would be a king when he was older. I sighed. There was a cub born the day before. A lioness named Nala. She was even bigger than this cub.

"We're going to name him Simba," the lionesses cheered. 

Simba. I found it to be a disgraceful name. There was a silence from all the animals. I turned around to see a baboon coming up Pride Rock. It was Rafiki. I thought it quite odd for lions to be friends with these animals. A normal lion would kill one if it come up to them. 

I watched Rafiki come up to Sarabi. He took the cub from her and walked to the end of Pride Rock. Mufasa followed, along with the lionesses. I took my place in the back, where the other lionesses thought I should be. Rafiki stopped at the edge and held Simba up in front of all the animals. There was a great commotion of neighing, trumpeting, and any other noise those animals could make. 

Rafiki gave Simba back to his mother. The noise ended and the animals left. That was it. The cub would be king in the years to come. 

----------

I listened to the commotion of the animals coming. It was another birth, and yet I had never had a cub myself. The other lionesses were crowded around Nala as she gave birth to what would be the princess. Simba smiled. The scrawny cub has grown to be a strong king. I walked didn't watch, but yet I stayed with the lionesses and listened to them talk. I felt ignored. 

The cub was born. This time Rafiki was waiting for them. Nala licked that cub, which mewed quietly. I could tell by the cub's first mew, she would be a pawful for her parents. Nala smiled at the cub and turned to us.

"I'm going to name her Kiara." The lionesses all whispered to each other as Nala picked up Kiara and headed toward Rafiki. Nala and Simba were at the front of the line, and I was still at the end. 

I watched them take the cub to Rafiki then I walked down to where the other animals were and picked out a weak one. If there were going to be this many animals, I decided I could hunt. They wouldn't run, they would think I was just down there for no reason. I spotted a young zebra. I walked up to it, trying to block the noise from my mind. I roared, just to make them think I wasn't up to something. But I was. The zebra foal saw me, but it wasn't scared. It actually came up to me itself. It bent down to sniff me and I grabbed its nose, sinking my teeth into the flesh. The zebra screamed, but yet I didn't care. I dug my claws into the neck and ripped it open. I let go of the nose and began to rip flesh off of the struggling foal. I ate as much as I could before I felt a knock in my stomach. The mother hit me and the foal  struggled up and tried to walk away. Despite my pain, I leaped on the foal again and continued my feeding. The other animals watched me. The foal was now dead and being eaten before their eyes. Simba came running down. The other animals left. The lionesses followed Simba and drug the foal away from me. Simba pinned me against the ground.

"This, I find, unrespectful, Outlander," Simba clawed my stomach, ripping it open. 

----------

_I am now dying, in front of all the lions of Pride Rock. My stomach is ripped open and I can see the blood flowing out all around me. I didn't know what I was doing when I killed the foal. But I suppose it was wrong. I can't feel much pain anymore, my body is going numb. My eyes feel as if they were welled up with blood. I look at Simba. He seems to be happy with me, for once. And now I know what it is like to get attention. For once I am not being ignored. I tell Simba he will pay for what he has done. Some day. I lay my head down and close my eyes. I fall asleep, and I know it is for the last time._


End file.
